


Lumos

by ColorMeHazelnut



Series: Drarry drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt: Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHazelnut/pseuds/ColorMeHazelnut
Summary: The Wand-Lighting Charm that illuminated the tip of the caster's wand, allowing the caster to see in the dark.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: November 2020





	Lumos

_Lumos_ , chants an eleven year old Draco, in a classroom with his Slytherin friends, the tips of their wands slowly lit up. Flickering but bright.

 _Lumos_ , whispers Draco viciously, his light trembling with rage as he feels the malicious pleasure to catch Potter, sneaking off to Hagrid’s hut.

 _Lumos_ , says Draco distractedly and the soft light illuminates the badge in his hand, and with a tap from his wand, whispering a long charms incantation he found from an old, withering textbook, Draco whoops in delights as the badge’s front shifts into Potter’s hideous face, his atrocious black hair slightly covering Potter’s bright green eyes.

 _Lumos_ , says Draco, with a voice so hoarse he wonders when was the last time he drank? Eat even? But the cabinet door swings open. Another dead bird. Draco feels his knees wobble and sinks to the floor. Hopeless. And afraid. He is so afraid.

 _Lumos_ , whispers Draco in the darkness of his bedroom. Narcissa’s wand light flickers and glows dimly at the worn pages of his story books. The endings are too hopeful. Sounds so impossible. Potter has his wand, leaving Draco defenseless against a madman and his sick, maniac cronies. But Potter has escape. Alive. Breathing and still full of that reckless Gryffindor bravery. Draco does not dare to hope. But the wand tip glows a bit brighter.

It’s windy up in the Astronomy Tower and Draco wishes he has brought a blanket. Maybe some pillows. Perhaps no one from the Eight Years dormitory will notice if he spends his nights here. No one would care even. Everybody is still grieving.

A voice from behind says, “ _Lumos_ ,” and Draco starts as the gentle wave of light washes over him, but he recognizes that voice, familiar and warm, so Draco settles back as Potter steps into view. Blankets in his hands.

“Come here.” Potter says and then drapes the blankets on Draco’s shoulders. With a _Nox_ , Potter extinguishes his light, tucks away his wand and joins Draco without another word.

Bathing in the moonlight, Draco thinks _this is alright_. With Potter by his side, in the dark, Draco closes his eyes sleepily and thinks _my light is here_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi to me on [tumblr!](https://colormehazelnut.tumblr.com/post/634806931900465152/drarry-microfic-light-lumos-chants-an-eleven)


End file.
